You Can Let Go
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Calleigh and her dad, a little bit of DuCaine, but focuses on Calleigh and her dad,
1. You Can Let Go

Song fic about Calleigh and her dad, goes back to when she was a little girl, and it's such a beautiful song

Song fic about Calleigh and her dad, goes back to when she was a little girl, and it's such a beautiful song

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or anything else that associated with it

5 year old Calleigh was bouncing in her seat as her dad drove her home from the store where they had just bought a brand new green bike for Calleigh.

"Can I ride it when we get home, Daddy?" Calleigh asked, and her dad replied,

"Of course, lambchop, but I'll have to help you; you've never ridden a bike before."

"I can do it, Daddy," She replied confidently.

When they got home, Calleigh squealed when her dad brought the bike out. She was outfitted in her helmet, knee pads and elbow pads, and got on the bike eagerly. She started pedaling, and her dad was jogging beside her, holding onto the seat. Then, when she got the hang of it, he let go and she headed for the street.

_Opening music_

_Wind blowin' on my face, sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike, five year old's first taste, of what freedom's really like, he was runnin' right beside me, his hand holding on the seat, I took a deep breath and hollered, as I headed for the street,_

Calleigh took a deep breath, and then said,

"I can do it, Daddy, let go!" He did, and she pedaled, trying to keep her balance. She teetered a few times, but then straightened out and headed for the street, and keep going up and down, grinning hugely and watching her dad waving at her, a huge grin on his own face, bursting with pride.

_You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go, oh I think I'm ready, to do this on my own, it still a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now Daddy, you can let go,_

Now, Calleigh's a lot older, and has been working at Miami-Dade Crime Lab for a while now. She had just gotten engaged to one of them men she worked with, Horatio Caine. It was time for the wedding, and everyone had walked down the aisle, except for Calleigh and her dad. She walked out, and everyone was staring at her, including her dad and Horatio. She smiled through her tears and grabbed onto her dad's arm. He walked her down the aisle and then stood at the altar with her.

_I was standing at the altar, between the two loves of my life, to one I've been a daughter, to one I soon, would be a wife, when the preacher asked,_

"_Who gives this woman?" Daddy's eyes filled up with tears, he kept holding tightly to my arm 'till I whispered in his ear,_

Calleigh's dad wouldn't let go of her hand, so she kissed his cheek and said,

"It's okay Daddy, let go." He did, and she grabbed hands with Horatio, and looked back at her dad, who was sitting down, but still crying. She smiled at him, and then turned back to the preacher. She and Horatio got married, and then the reception started. She and her dad began to dance after she and Horatio danced, and she clung to him and they danced.

_You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go, oh I think I'm ready, to do this on my own, it feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now Daddy, you can let go,_

A few more years passed, and now Calleigh's dad was in the hospital with liver failure, from all the drinking he had done. Calleigh came to visit him regularly, and prayed he would get better. The diagnosis wasn't good, the doctors didn't think he'd make it at all, but Calleigh refused to believe that. Then, one night, Horatio came with her, but sat outside in the waiting room while Calleigh went in to see her dad.

_It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew, wastin' away to nothin', in that hospital room, _

"_You know he's only hangin' on for you," That's what the night nurse said, my voice and heart were breakin' as I crawled up in his bed, and said,_

The night nurse was still there and told Calleigh that her dad was only hanging on for her. Calleigh thanked her, and knew what she had to do, though it was going to break her heart. She lay down next to her dad and clung to him, not ever wanting to let go. She finally raised her tear streaked face and told her dad,

"I love you, Daddy, but, you have to go now. I understand. Let go, Daddy, I'll be okay, I've got Horatio, but he's not you. Let go, Daddy, I love you."

She laid there and gripped her dad's hand tightly. Her dad squeezed back, and then his monitor fell flat, and Calleigh knew he had let go.

_You can let go, now, Daddy, you can let go, your little girl is ready to do this on my own, it's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know I'll be okay now Daddy, you can let go, _

_You can let go,_

That song was 'You Can Let Go' by Crystal Shawanda, it's her only song so far, and it is so beautiful, you have to listen to it or watch the video, it's kinda sad, yet so beautiful.

Please review, I don't care if it's bad, just don't say too many bad things about it, tell me what's wrong with it, please! Oh, and if you have any ideas about songs I could write a song fic about, please tell me, I need ideas!! Thank you so much!! Oh, and don't forget to read the epilogue, please!!


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Doctors and nurses raced into the room, but pronounced him dead. Calleigh clung to her dad and sobbed, while the room slowly emptied. Horatio stood in the doorway, his heart breaking watching his Calleigh break. He strode over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a tear streaked face, and he pulled her to her feet and wrapped her up in a hug. She clung to him, sobbing, and he led her out of the room. Before she left, she raced back over to her dad, and kissed his cheek, whispering,

"I'm going to be okay, Daddy, I love you."

She walked back to Horatio, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out. He took her home and helped her make it through the weeks until it was time for the funeral. She sat through the whole thing not crying, but when the preacher read her father's favorite verse, the whole emotional barrier she had built crumbled. She almost collapsed with grief and began sobbing hard. Horatio hugged her tightly, and she eventually stopped crying. The funeral was over, and she walked over to his casket. She put her hands on it, and started crying again. Horatio walked over to her just as she finished her last goodbye, and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew that as long as she had Horatio, she would be okay, and she would get through this.


End file.
